


Phantom Cold

by rosebison



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Manchester City
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebison/pseuds/rosebison
Summary: 在那個人離開之後，席爾瓦才發現自己有點怕冷。





	

球員通道入口，球場方向吹來的寒風自門縫下鑽進室內。

 

「呼……。」席爾瓦搓搓手，對著指尖呵氣，希望能在接觸冷空氣之前讓手掌溫暖起來。

 

2月的傍晚賽程，曼徹斯特的冬天實在是太冷了，就連離開開著暖氣的房間都是場決心的戰鬥。雖然開球時間已經迫在眉睫，大夥兒都賴著不想出去排隊，留在室內的時間多一點是一點。

 

「…David，覺得冷嗎？」

 

就在西班牙人低頭忙著吹氣時，有人從背後叫住了他。

 

「嗯？」回頭，席爾瓦的視線正好對上一枚縫在深色布料上的曼城隊徽。

 

「就快出去排隊了，身體還覺得很冷嗎？」

 

溫柔的男人嗓音自頭頂方向傳來，模糊又和緩的咬字，席爾瓦無須抬頭也知道發話者的身份。

 

「…Edin。」

 

「剛剛熱身做得不夠？」不在今日的首發陣容中，低下身子，身穿隊上保暖夾克的哲科一臉擔憂地望著嬌小的隊友。

 

「可以的。」席爾瓦轉轉膝蓋，確認身體處於戰鬥狀態。「小事，上場跑跑就好。」

 

「覺得冷的話可以和我一樣戴手套啊…還有點時間，幫你跟裝備員要一雙。」

 

「不用了，手套不舒服。」仰望波士尼亞人那張好看的臉，席爾瓦不知為何無法直視對方。「…多餘的東西，感覺會影響思考。」

 

「是嗎？」哲科一臉不相信的模樣。

 

「嗯，沒問題。」

 

還來不及點頭強調自己的立場，說時遲那時快，波士尼亞人一把握住了小個子隊友的手掌。

 

「你看，手這麼冰還說不冷。」

 

「……！」

 

肢體被突如其來的陌生溫度所包覆，席爾瓦一時之間忘了掙脫開來。

 

「等我一下啊～我的手很暖和的。」哲科說著就又加上另隻手，包住西班牙人的手搓了起來。

 

「欸…？！」

 

被隊友大膽的行動所震懾，席爾瓦連抽手躲開的念頭都給嚇得飛出九霄雲外。

 

「哈哈…這麼一看David的手好小啊，像洋娃娃一樣。」趁著搓手的空檔，高大的曼城前鋒開起玩笑。

 

「………。」除非天賦異稟，任誰跟哲科這種體型的男性比起來都會像玩具一樣的。

 

事到如今拒絕對方的好意已經太晚了，席爾瓦只好默默低頭觀察兩人握在一起的掌心。

 

哲科的指甲修得很乾淨，是雙修長乾淨的手…大大的、暖暖的，讓人很安心的一雙手。

 

……要是被這雙手擁抱，肯定會更加溫暖的吧？

 

「……！」驚覺自己竟然開始胡思亂想的席爾瓦連忙用力晃頭集中精神。

 

「David怎麼了？」

 

「……沒事。」暫時無法伸手確認，但席爾瓦很確定自己臉頰的溫度升高了。

 

幾十秒過去，覺得兩人的手掌溫度差已經縮小了的波士尼亞人開始邀功。

 

「你看，手掌開始暖起來了吧？」

 

「啊…嗯。」對於體溫的改變，因為無法啟齒的原因而身體發熱的席爾瓦並不想多加著墨。

 

「那麼，時間也差不多了…David你要好好加油啊！」自覺任務已經告一段落，哲科笑著放開隊友的手，俏皮地眨眨眼。

 

「David再不出去排隊的話我會被Vincent掐斷脖子的。」

 

環顧室內，隊友們不知不覺間全都走光了。

 

「呵…。」低頭凝視已經不再冰冷的雙手，席爾瓦無奈的笑出聲來。「好的，待會見。」

 

「待會見囉。」

 

• • • 

 

2016年初春。

 

喧鬧的伊蒂哈德球場，藍月亮的簇擁們為了即將到來的決戰而沸騰，助威歌聲響徹在曼徹斯特灰藍色的天空。

 

推開通往球員通道的大門，席爾瓦因為迎面吹來的冷風打了個寒顫。

 

「……。」低頭凝視，自己的手指因寒冷而缺血，在天藍色襯衣的對比下更顯得蒼白。

 

想起那個男人修長的手指以及包覆住自己手掌的溫暖掌心。

 

「沒事的，上場跑跑就好。」席爾瓦喃喃低語，像是在說給自己聽。

 

「上場跑跑就好…。」

 

 

幻覺的溫度，逐漸蔓延手心。

 

 

【END】


End file.
